Forever and an Eternity
by Ripplingstorm
Summary: Ever since Zeref told her that she was cursed, just as he was, the illusion of Mavis's sort of perfect life shattered. First, it was Rita. Then, the fear of her magic. The feeling of absolute desolation and loneliness. She even began to dream about other lives. But, when she saw him, after, everything she had been through was worth it. Zervis week days 1, 2, 3, 4, 7.


**Authors's Note:** Hello! This one-shot is one of my entries for Zervis week. I included the themes from days one, two, three, four and seven; AU, past, lonely, magic and afterlife. Each... section, or under each subtitle is a distinct one-shot in itself, based on a prompt, but the story is progressive. Please read it as such, because I am too lazy to split it all up into different chapters.

The orders for the themes are: past (day 2), magic (day 4), lonely (day 3), AU (day 1), afterlife (day 7). Not in the order of days, I know. The prompt for the AU part was: _I work at a grocery store and holy shit you're really hot and fUCK I ACCIDENTALLY WALKED INTO THE TINCAN PYRAMID AND AM SUCH A LOSER BECAUSE YOU TURNED AROUND AND ARE TRYING SO HARD NOT TO LAUGH._ I didn't exactly follow this, but that part of the one-shot is loosely based on it.

Also, before you read it, Mavis might seem... to be losing it. She _is_ losing it, her sanity. Wouldn't you? Please keep that in mind. :)

This will obviously contain implications from the manga ,so strictly anime watchers, read at your own risk.

I only edited this once, so I don't know what kind of horrible mistakes there might be in here...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, or the modern AU prompt.

* * *

Unpleasant Memories

" _For this child's future… we…" Rita managed to force words out of her dry, raw throat as her chest heaved up and down, attempting to draw in as much air as she could to soothe her aching lungs._

" _Yes. We have to hold each other's hands…!"_

 _Rita's hand became slack in between Mavis's small hands. Her head fell back onto the pillow as her tired body became limp. Still holding her hands, Mavis watched as Rita's chest no longer rose up and down with laboured breathing. She couldn't hear the tired breaths coming out in huffs of air. Rita's eyes were closed._

 _Mavis's mouth opened in surprise as her smile quickly became a horrified frown. A plethora of questions jumped to existence. Her gentle green eyes, which had been half-lidded in contentment and joy, snapped open. She stared at Rita's slack face, not noticing the wary but inquiring expressions her friends were wearing._

 _Mavis dropped Rita's hand. She heard Yury yelling in the background, screaming Rita's name. She heard Warrod and Precht frantically trying to figure out what was wrong. She heard Makarov's high pitched cries echoing through the guild hall. She heard the commotion around her as she stood beside the bed, her mind replaying_ his _words. Her hands dropped to her sides as her eyes, fixated on Rita's body, stared without seeing. All of a sudden, Zeref's words came rushing back to her in a burst of horrifying revelation._

"You don't understand how precious life can be."

 _Mavis began trembling. A cold shiver washed over her, drowning her frayed emotions in fear and hopelessness. His face flashed in her mind. She could see his rueful smile, the smile of a person who's been through too much, and the pity in his eyes._

"And when you come to realize it…"

" _Rita, come on! Wake up!" Yury frantically screamed, his voice heavy with fear and desperation. "RITA!"_

 _Mavis stood before Rita's body, trembles wracking her body. No, no, no! It couldn't be true! She couldn't have killed her! Her eyes wide open and her mouth quivering, she stood there, all but petrified, heart in denial. She didn't notice the guild crowded around her. All she saw was Rita's lifeless body and Yury's heartbroken, desperate face. Her eyes were filled with indescribable anguish, terror and horror. Hand shaking, she slowly raised them up and stared down, tears beginning to gather at the corners of her wide eyes._

"Everyone around you will disappear."

No… _Mavis's tiny hands went up to clutch at her face as tears flowed down her face. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she took in the scene before her. Caught up in the commotion, no one noticed as their tiny guild master broke down._

 _Her voice shook as she uttered noises of distress. "Ah… A… A…." Not being able to stand it any longer, Mavis whirled around and ran, tears blurring her vision. She heard Warrod's exclamation of "Mavis!", but she didn't stop running. Terror ruled her mind._

 _Her feet carried her forward, away from the town. She ran to the edge of the forest, thoughts of denial and self-hate dominating her mind. She didn't see the tree root, and an exclamation of surprise escaped her as she fell forward._

 _Looking up, she saw that the grass she fell on was green. It was soft. Small plants bent in the gentle wind, leaves rustled and grass waved. The afternoon sunlight washed over the forest, filtering past clouds and trees. Its warmth washed over Mavis. For a moment, she was almost convinced everything was okay. For a single blissful moment, she was almost certain that it wasn't she who killed Rita._

 _Fingers straining, arm shaking, cheeks wet with tears and renewed hope filling her, she lifted her eyes to the serene atmosphere surrounding her. Then, in an instant, a shadow of darkness fell over her as she reached out to a wildflower in front of her. Eyes almost pleading, she watched with horror as it wilted and withered under her stare. The grass became yellow and began to disintegrate. An insistent pressure pushed at her. Mavis's heart plummeted._

 _Then her magic exploded outward. It destroyed all life around her. In a second, everything around her died. Everything. Mavis choked as fresh tears sprang to her eyes and as her hope was crushed. The skies became dark as the sun hid its face from the undeserving killer. Wind whipped around her, the once gentle breeze becoming fierce. The sounds of life disappeared. Everything was silent, save for the broken cries that tore from Mavis's throat._

 _Everything was silent._

* * *

Blood Stained Hands

She hadn't willingly used her magic since then. Since that first time she took a life. Since she first experienced the silence. Her magic was no longer pure. It could never be again, tainted as it was with black magic. That dark, dark magic had taken life of all kinds, leaving behind a trail of the dead. Plants, animals, people; everything. It reminded her of the stories she had read all those years ago about the Black Wizard.

She remembered the stories she read about Zeref, and wondered once again how much of that was true and how much were lies. It was confusing sometimes. The Zeref she knew was nothing like the ones described in stories. Yet… after their last encounter, she didn't know anymore. It wasn't black and white any longer. For the first time, as she watched him ramble on about the curse, then his brother, and the country he was creating, she saw the darkness hidden within him. She also saw his broken heart and soul.

After that, she knew him. She knew his kindness, his pity, his sins, his fear, his empathy, his knowledge, his darkness and most of all, his love. ( **A/N:** love for his brother). Mavis _knew_ him. She had no doubt that she was the first he had allowed to know him so intimately.

However, even with this knowledge, she still didn't know his magic. The fact that he used dark magic was common knowledge; he was called the _Black Wizard_ , after all. Mavis also knew that he was able to cast several different types, though black magic was his main magic. The questions that had plagued her with doubt and dread were these: had it always been that way? Or had the curse forced black magic to be his primary? What effect would it have on her magic? … Would the curse eventually… become her main magic?

That was why Mavis hesitated to use her illusions magic. She was afraid it would have defaulted to black magic. Already having taken so many lives, Mavis didn't want to risk it. She didn't need magic anyway. She was immortal. Nothing could harm her permanently. It was difficult, not to mention extremely dangerous, to suppress her magical energy for long. Strangely, it wasn't fear of the curse that held her hand. It was the absolute self-disgust associated with her unwilling use of black magic. She didn't want her curse to overtake her.

Generally, the first magic a wizard learned would be their main magic, even If they chose to learn or even master multiple others. Illusions magic was the first magic Mavis learned. Then, when she first met Zeref all those years ago, she learned a tiny portion of black magic, both defensive and offensive. Even still, it wasn't enough for it to overtake her illusions magic! It couldn't be! … Right?

A thread of doubt was wound around her mind. _But what if it is? What if the curse forces black magic to become a wizard's main magic? What if there is no choice? What if resistance leads to a massacre? What if the black magic eventually creeps in and settles in my heart? What if the curse changes my values? What if… what if I become like Zeref? Living in a constant state of limbo, learning to regard life as comparable to dirt, and forcing myself to not love, but not being able to help it? What if I become contradictory like he was? What if…_

"No…. no…" Mavis burrowed her head further in her arms, moaning. Her body shook as shivers ran down her spine. Her blank eyes filled with tears once again. "Nooo….. I don't want to kill anymore. I don't want to kill anybody anymore. I don't want to be a killer… I'm so tired of this… I can't stand it anymore. I hate this curse, I hate it." Mavis whispered, all but softly sobbing now. Hiccups wracked her tiny, frail, _immortal_ body. "I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't want the curse to take away my magic. I don't want it to make me lose my values, my morals, my ethics. I don't want to stop loving. I don't want to forget how to be a proper person. I don't wanna forget any of it…"

"It'll kill me. I don't want to stop loving the world, but it will kill everyone else if I don't… why…? I'll go insane soon. I'll go insane and then I'll stop caring and keep killing and stop loving and keep taking." Mavis's tears stopped as she realized something. It scared her. "M-maybe I-I-I'm already insane. M-m-m-maybe I've already stopped loving. I-I-I haven't killed anything i-i-in three d-days. M-m-maybe I'm al-already starting t-to become l-l-like _him_. Maybe I-I'm already contradictory. Maybe… M-maybe I'm already t-too f-f-far g-gone. H-he was right. The less you l-love, the less you k-k-kill. I- I-I… I… I…" Mavis lifted her head to stare at the bare ground as she trailed off.

She slowly looked down as she held out her dirty hands out in front of her, staring as they shook. In her mind, his words echoed. _You really don't know how precious life is. And when you come to realize it, everyone around you will disappear._ Along with them, a jumbled mess of images, noises and information flashed through her mind. _Rita, Yury, Makarov. Trees and flowers. Countless animals. Nameless people. A path of death, one she paved wherever she walked. "It's the curse of Ankhseram. The more you don't want to take a life, the more it'll…" Immortal. Towns, with bustling streets, people falling dead at her every step. Children dying because she was too weak. "It's the truth." Fear. Terror. Anguish. Screaming. Death. Death. Death._

Mavis kept staring down at her hands. She started trembling. Suddenly, she opened her mouth and screamed. Horror and guilt filled her as remembrance of her despicable crimes filled her head. She screamed, the terrified sound carrying with it all her emotions, her guilt at taking so many lives being the strongest. She could see her sins playing out before her eyes. She could see it all, and it sickened her. Tears streamed and her face contorted into one of agony, despair, desolation and absolute devastation.

She stared down at her dirty hands. They were dripping in bright red blood. It starkly contrasted her pale skin. She watched as the blood dripped from her hands, into a puddle on the ground. She was sitting in a puddle of blood. Shrieking, Mavis leaped up, heart racing, eyes wide with shock. Whirling around with a wild, crazed look in her eyes, she saw that the ground was flooded in blood. The lifeblood was splattered everywhere. Her clothes were drenched in it. Her blonde hair fell forward, and she saw that it too was matted with red. Her hands were stained. There was so much blood. Blood everywhere. Red, red, red everywhere.

And there, reflected in the bright red blood, were the faces of those she had killed. Their eyes seem to pierce through her with accusation.

 _No… no… please stop! Stop! I didn't mean to kill you! I swear I didn't mean to kill! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Just… please stop this!_

As if on cue, a pressure began to build up inside her, and even though she had hit rock bottom, Mavis's heart dropped that much more. _No, no, no, no, please, anything but this! Please stop!_ It was no use. Black magic burst out of her and washed over the disturbed atmosphere. Mavis screamed again. In a single moment, she had unwillingly taken more lives. _No… no… no… no… please… stop…_

Mavis's cries went unheard in the silence of the dead forest.

* * *

A Cursed Existence

It had been so long since then, since that conversation with Zeref, since Rita's death. Mavis had lost all her concepts of time as the days went by. In the beginning, she had kept track as the days and weeks passed, but it didn't last long. Eventually, the days blurred together. They were all the same anyway, always filled with lifeless bodies and dead, withered plants. She stopped caring at some point early on, as she wandered the lands, fighting a futile battle with herself.

Such was the state of a person slowly becoming slave to an almost broken mind. Such was the result of insanity.

The only things that didn't escape her notice nowadays were the deaths, always the deaths, and the changing seasons. Even then, she didn't notice it immediately. She just woke up one day to harsh winter winds and a snow covered ground. Mavis had knelt in the white substance with wonder in her eyes. The undisturbed snow was so white, it glittered, even under gray skies. The first winter since she ran away from the guild was the season she began to love winter.

It was coldly beautiful. The colourful picture of life was transformed to a landscape of barren trees, snow covered ground. Everything was black, white, and gray. It was beautiful. It was always cold, and the sub-zero temperatures was refreshing, Mavis found.

Most of all, she enjoyed that season the most because firstly, there was not much life around. People stayed in their homes and rarely ventured outside their town boundaries. Animals were in hibernation. Much of the plants one usually found in warmer weather had already died. There was nothing to kill. Then there was the actual concept of loving a season itself. She loved it so much, but the curse would never act out, because what she loved was not _alive_. One cannot kill snow, the skies, or the temperature. To Mavis, it was a beautiful notion in itself, not being able to murder what she so loved.

Sometimes, when she was feeling especially upset, she would build a snow-person. Her first attempt was terrible, but as time wore on, she became much better at shaping snow into what she desired. Usually, she made a girl of packed snow. It always looked like Zera, with her gentle eyes and kind smile. Sometimes, Mavis would smile back at the snow-girl. Mostly, she just talked. She told snow-Zera all about her dark thoughts, her worries, her fears. She told her about the curse, about her feelings, and her guilt. Sometimes, she would recount memories of their adventures on Tenrou Island, in an attempt to escape her reality. Occasionally, when she was feeling particularly bitter or gloomy, she talked about _him_. Zeref.

When she didn't feel like talking to Zera, she tried to apologize to a snow-Yury, telling him how sorry she was and how much she wished little Makarov was doing well. She told Precht that he was probably doing a wondrous job of leading the guild. She told Warrod to look after his two closest comrades, because they needed him to be there. She told them all that she was so sorry.

Other times, Mavis would make a snow-Zeref, and proceed to yell at him. She would blame him, tell him that she hated him and calling him every single insulting name she could think of, even as tears ran down her face and cold winds pricked at her eyes. She tried to act like she didn't miss him, even as her heart yearned for the company of the sole person in the entire world who understood.

Sometimes, Mavis felt incredibly stupid talking to a snow-person. It was simply a block of moulded snow. Why in the world was she spilling her feelings to pretty frozen water? Why in the heavens above was she having incredibly one-sided, sometimes heated, conversations with _snow_? She was 24, for goodness's sake! Normal 24 year olds didn't talk to snow people!

But… maybe _he_ did it too. Maybe, when he lonely, he would build a snow-Natsu to keep him company. Mavis imagined that he would shape his brother with care, and talk to him as she had did. Maybe he did that too. Maybe, somewhere in the world, he was just as lonely as she was. Or maybe he just didn't think about it anymore. He _was_ about three hundred years older than she was, after all. But she still remembered that look in his eyes the last time she saw him, that unidentifiable emotion. Only much later did she realize what his eyes showed that he could not bring himself to say. _I'm tired of being alone_ , they said, _I want someone by my side._

Mavis pitied him when she realized this. But then, she didn't know how terrible loneliness could be. Only now did she understand how truly desolate he felt, how forlorn. She felt the same. She longed for more company than husks that once contained life. She wished she had more than snow people. She wanted someone warm, alive. She wanted to feel the warmth of another human being, one who understood her, one who could be with her. Though she hated him, she couldn't deny that her heart longed for him. She wanted to feel his presence. She wanted to see his smile. She missed Zeref.

Mavis stared blankly at the distant mountains, painful thoughts filling her head. She turned her head, and stared at the sitting snow-Zeref she had created earlier. His snow face was turned towards her, his expression gentle. He looked so open, but so cold. Being with a snow person was stupid, but even still, it was better than being alone.

"Zeref," she whispered, voice cracking from emotion. "I miss you. I wish you were here. I… don't know what to do. I'm just so tired of all this. I'm not sure if I can stand it any longer before I break. Or maybe I'm already broken? I don't know. It's strange, you know? Being alone all the time. I feel so lonely. I wish you were here, even though I hate you."

She stared up at him through her frozen lashes, at his blank eyes. It saddened her a little. "You would understand, right? I know you would. You wouldn't laugh at me or anything. You would smile and look at me with those sad eyes. You would talk to me. You would be here, beside me, and I wouldn't be so alone. I wouldn't be so lonely. It's so horrible, being like this all the time. I hate it, even more than I hate you. It hurts, you know. Of course you would know. Do you feel lonely too? I bet you do. You must miss Natsu so much."

"Being alone isn't even the worst part. The worst is that feeling of being trapped in your mind. You're forced to face all of the things you've done, forced to relive all those horrors, forced to review your sins one by one. You're forced to walk down that path, remembering all the ones you killed. The overwhelming guilt. The confusion. The contradiction. Is it right to love? Or is it wrong? I'm not sure if I can tell anymore. I hate it. I hate being alone. Zeref, I hate it. Please… I don't want to go on like this anymore… I miss you…"

Mavis closed her eyes, tears leaking out. She leaned her head against snow-Zeref's shoulder and curled up against his cold snow body. Her long blonde hair spilled out around her, gold against white. She was so tired of everything. When Mavis felt the tug of sleep for the first time in so long, her last thought was, _I wished everything was different._

* * *

In Another World

 _Mavis Vermillion was your average 24 year old girl. She was this short little thing, with long, beautiful wavy blonde hair that reached her waist. She was never seen without those white wing-like hair adornments that stuck out from either side of her head. Her piercing green eyes could look right through you, straight to your soul._

 _She had a bright personality. She was always smiling, and never failed to cheer up a roomful of gloomy people with a simple grin. It was just the way she was, that ray of sunshine. She was outgoing, not shy at all around strangers, and was the perfect citizen. She was brilliant, having received her Honours Bachelors of Science at 20 years of age. She worked with cancer patients, specifically, children, at the Children's Hospital in Crocus. Her sense of fashion wasn't bad either, for someone who went to work in a white lab coat (not that Mavis ever wore hers)._

 _Mavis liked to think she was pretty, and she knew for a fact that she was smart. All she needed now was to find the perfect partner._

 _At least, that's what her mom keeps saying. Her dad had strong opinions on the matter of her finding a boyfriend, as in he hated the idea, but Mavis told him that she was 24 now, and no longer a little girl. He growled back and said that she would always be his princess. It made her smile._

 _But it wasn't like she was interested in males anyway. This greatly disappointed her mother, who had dreams of planning an elaborate wedding for her only child. Mavis firmly stood her ground. Boys weren't worth her time; she was busy enough as it is. They were crude, and most of the time, their incredibly low intellectual level made her want to bang her head bloody on a table or something. There was the occasional educated gentleman, but they never lasted either. They all had strange habits that severely annoyed her, or so she said._

 _When she told that to her mom though, Valerie Vermillion had mumbled something about needing some sour cream, which baffled Mavis. "Sour cream? You guys don't even like it though!" Valerie shoved a piece of paper in her hands and pushed her out the door, locking it behind her. Mavis stood there, staring at the front door. Then it opened, and out flew her purse. Catching it before it hit her in the face and left her with a very nasty bruise, she cast one reproachful glance at the door before getting into her beloved blue car. As she drove away, she saw her parents talking with each other, both leaning in with conspiratorial intention. They were plotting something, she was sure of it._

 _Now, as she stood in the middle of the fresh produce section of the store like an idiot, she wondered what it was she had said. Maybe it was that boyfriend issue? Whatever. She wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon, so there was no need to worry about it._

 _Though, maybe she should worry about the fact that she still couldn't find the dairy section, after minutes of searching. Perhaps she ought to ask someone. A shock of pink hair appeared in her peripheral vision. The person who owned said head of pink hair was wearing one of the store's red t-shirts, with a big "Ask me!" printed on the back. As she opened her mouth to ask for directions, she saw that he was followed by a tall, raven haired man. Oh, he was helping another customer. Ah, well._

 _After asking the cashier, a short, pretty blue haired girl, Mavis finally found herself in front of the dairy section. Grabbing a container labelled "Josie's Sour Cream", she turned to leave when she caught sight of the pink haired boy again._

What a strange hair colour, _she thought,_ I wonder, is it natural or dyed?

" _I'm telling you, it's a master piece! And I can't; I have… an appointment tonight." The pink haired guy sounded quite impressed with himself._

" _Natsu, I really don't think you should miss this. They said mandatory meeting. And I don't doubt you in the least; I know you worked hard on it."_

 _The black haired man from before was still following him around. They stopped at a carefully piled pyramid of tin cans. Mavis thought nothing of it, and walked past them. A little boy zoomed towards her, forcing her to step out of the way. She pressed herself up against the shelves, but to her horror, her back collided with a very warm and very human body._

 _Mavis turned around, leaping away from the dark haired man, a fierce blush rapidly spreading across her cheeks._

" _Oh my god, sir, I'm so sorry, I swear I –"_

 _He turned around, dark eyes wide with surprise. His hair was a tad long, but to be honest, it looked really good on him. And his face… To put it in the words of a teenage girl, he has HOT. Like, really hot. Mavis could feel her face burning with mortification._

 _The he smiled. "That's okay, Miss. It was just a bump."_

 _Face still tomato red, Mavis quickly stuttered out another apology before whirling around, clutching the sour cream to her chest, and walked off as fast as possible in the other direction. She could feel his eyes burning into her back._

This is ridiculous _, Mavis chided herself,_ it's only another stupid boy. _But he's sooo handsome, said her shallow side. It really wasn't an arguable point._ What's wrong with me? I don't even know him, and I just bumped into him. I shouldn't be feeling so inclined to go back and ask his name!

 _Mavis stopped for a moment, to collect herself. Then she kept walking forward, intent on ignoring his gaze. But, she really couldn't help herself. Risking one quick peek behind her, hair shading half her face, she looked. To her surprise, her green eyes locked onto his black ones. He smiled at her again, eyes full of warmth._

 _For one single moment, it was almost… nice. Of course, life sucked, and a second later, Mavis heard a warning shout, the pretty boy's expression transforming into one of alarm. Unfortunately, it was delivered too late, as she crashed into a precarious arrangement of tin cans. Uh oh. The first one fell, hitting her bare leg, hard. It would leave an ugly bruise tomorrow. She watched as the rest came tumbling down, cursed her stupidity, and wondered how many bruises she would have decorating her body tomorrow. Maybe twenty? Thirty? Mavis sighed, resigning to the consequences of inattention._

 _Then, a warm hand closed around her wrist, and she was jerked backwards. The sour cream flew out of her hands, but she didn't care about that. Her mind was focused on the strangely familiar lean build of the body her back was pressed against. It was a guy._

 _When he let go of her wrist and when Mavis had processed what had happened, she saw a mess of canned fruits on the ground, rolling everywhere. Then she turned around, and to her absolute horror and humiliation, it was the black haired guy. His eyes were filled with mirth and sympathy, his mouth curved into a charming smile as he stared down at her. Her mind went into overdrive as he opened his mouth, those oh so perfectly shaped lips parting. His voice, low, rich, smooth, charming, was… golden, simply golden. Wait, he was talking._

"– _careful, Miss. I 'm just glad you didn't get buried under there. Are you okay?"_

 _Mavis stared at his sort of perfect face. "Ah – what – no – yes – I… am okay. Thank you." She looked back to the mess, vaguely aware of a dismayed voice shouting "No! My can dragon!". Mavis appreciate that the man had somehow managed to get her out of the way. Else she would have suffered from several painful bruises. "Thank you."_

 _The man smiled. "My pleasure."_

 _Mavis gathered enough of her wits back together to offer him an appreciative smile, though the blush on her cheeks told of her embarrassment. "I should probably help clean this up… it's my fault after all."_

 _The man shook his head. "It's okay. I will help my brother clean this up. You go and…" Looking at the sad condition the sour cream was in, the man finished his sentence. "… get another container of sour cream. I will take care of this, don't worry."_

 _Aww, he was so kind! Mavis shook her head, long tresses fluttering around her. "No, I am responsible for this. Let me help." She said this to the dark haired man in front of her, ignoring the glares and miffed glances the pink haired guy was shooting her._

 _The man offered her a crooked smile. "If you wish, Miss…"_

" _Mavis. Mavis Vermillion. I would love to help, …?"_

" _Zeref Dragneel"_

" _Nice to meet you, Zeref."_

" _You too, Mavis."_

o.O.o

Mavis opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by the rocky walls of the cave. When had she gotten here? Wasn't she sitting outside with snow-Zeref? She shivered, pulling her bare legs up to her chest. Her dress was in tatters. She looked terrible. Mavis tiredly shook her head, and leaned back against the cave. It didn't matter how she got here.

In her dream, she had a good life. Nothing was wrong. Mavis had found Zeref, by pure accident, and though it had been a little mortifying, it was _normal_. She thought that is she had kept on dreaming, dream Mavis and dream Zeref would have become good friends. She thought that her dream self would have found her life nearly complete. Alas, it was only a dream. Mavis wished she could have dreaming, if only to get away from this cruel curse.

It had been… a nice dream. Maybe it was the nicest dream she had ever had, ever. Sighing, Mavis watched the puff of warm air dissipate. If only things could have turned out differently… maybe in another life, she would be able to find happiness. Mavis didn't really believe in reincarnation or alternate universes, but that concept was a pretty nice thought. It certainly beat insanity. Maybe somewhere, in another realm, the Mavis of that world was living a lovely life. She hoped so. She didn't want anyone, much less herself, to have to suffer through something such as this. She really hoped that somewhere, Mavis Vermillion was happy. It was all she wanted.

She wanted to keep dreaming, of happy places and a normal life. Mavis closed her tired green eyes, falling back into her mind, dreaming of another life.

* * *

Waiting for You

Mavis lay in a vast field, pale gold hair blending in with waving grass. Sitting up, she marvelled at the fact that her hair wasn't matted with foreign substances, nor was her clothes the tattered rags she had been wearing. She looked just like her old self. When she stood up, however, the ground seemed farther away.

 _What?_

Perhaps her eyes suffered some sort of strange ailment? Picking up her head, she saw endless blue sky. A clear brook flowed not far from her. Where was she?

There was no one around, as far as she could see. Wind blew softly, the sun was shining, and for moment, Mavis revelled in the warmth and remembered what it was like to feel like this. This warmth… was the warmth of life. Her eyes snapped open as guilt filled her. She stared down at her bare feet, waiting for the involuntary surge of black magic. When it didn't come, she wondered what she was even waiting for. There was possibly nothing that could disturb this peaceful field.

Then, it all came rushing back. Her childhood. Zera. Tenrou Island. Yury, Precht, Warrod. Magic. Zeref. Curse. Zerf, Zeref, Zeref. Loneliness. Anger, hate, fear, horror. Death. White. Cold. Zeref. Fairy Tail. War. Fairy Heart. Acnologia. Death. Natsu. The guild. Makarov. Death. Massacre. Zeref.

She had been waiting for the rush that was the curse, she realized. But it had been a hundred and something years since it had been like that… Mavis shook her head, not wanting to remember those years. She remembered the war. She remembered Acnologia. She remembered the guild, so bravely fighting. She remembered END. She remembered death. She remembered Zeref. Always Zeref.

The war had been bloody. It flooded the Ishval with blood. She had known this. Yet, however impossible the odds were and despite her own doubts, she believed in her guild. She trusted in the family bonds of the guild she created. And she was right. They won. They had won. But it hadn't been without losses either.

She remembered Acnologia, who had been defeated with the combined strength of Zeref's Spriggan 12 and the dragon slayers.

She also remembered END, the ultimate demon. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. The bright boy had become a demon, right there, on the battlefield. They had defeated the Spriggan 12, and Zeref, curse his stupidity, had opened the Book of END and begun Natsu's transformation. The demon had rampaged for a long while, not able to kill Zeref quite yet, but also not being able to be controlled.

Then, Fairy Heart was broken, if one could even say that. Mavis didn't know how the Black Wizard did it, but he released her body from the crystal. And right in front of her eyes, he cast a spell on it. Moments later, her body started disappearing, and as it did, Mavis's astral projection began to disintegrate as well.

Having been convinced long ago that the curse had taken Zeref too far, she believed him to be of complete evil intent. However, as she faded away, she thought she saw tears at the corner of his eyes. His mouth turned up in a soft smile, and he whispered, almost lovingly, _"Goodbye Mavis."_

That was the last thing she remembered.

And now, here she was. Not wanting to recall any more painful memories, she for up and wandered over the brook. Looking down at the water, Mavis was surprised to see a face not her own staring back. She jerked back, and the girl in the water mirrored her actions. After moments of befuddlement, she finally realized it was her reflection. She… no longer had the body of a thirteen year old. She looked as old as her mind was when she… "died". She looked 24 years old.

 _Wow, I must be in heaven._ Strange thing was, though she knew this wasn't strictly _heaven_ , Mavis instinctively sensed that she was in someplace similar. There was no constant fear. Terror no longer had a place in her mind. All her guilt had been washed away. She had never felt so… _free_.

She finally felt at peace.

o.O.o

Mavis didn't know how much time passed, or if any passed at all, but all she knew was that she heard the faint echo of _his_ voice, calling her name. She whirled around, attempting to locate the voice, when she saw him walking towards her, through the fields.

Her heart stopped. Or it would have if she had one. Her breath caught in her throat, and tears welled up in her eyes. Her mind was running a million miles a minute, but her heart raced faster, once she got over the fact that it really was him.

Mavis had no reservations. She didn't care what she looked like, tears running down her face, mouth quivering, face scrunched up with emotion and all. She ran as fast as she could towards the figure advancing towards her. She gave nothing except _him_ any thought.

When she reached her, she skidded to a stop in front of him, wiping tears away with the back of her hand. She tilted her head back to look up at him allowing her hands to fall to her sides. It really was him. He was really _here_. He was here, with her. Mavis let out a strangled cry as she threw her arms around her.

He responded by wrapping his arms around her, holding her against him tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. They stood there, holding onto each other, for a long time. Finally, Mavis pulled away slightly and stared at his face. It was the same as always, but also radically different. His eyes were no longer filled with anguish, hate, anger, or aggravation. All she saw was relief and love. She reached up a hand to caress his face, green eyes never once leaving his black ones. He held still as she stroked a thumb over his cheekbones.

He was still the same, for the most part. His inky black hair waved in the gentle wind. His soft smile offered promises of solace. His expression was one of love and warmth. His clothes remained the same. Even in death, he was still wearing his black and white robes. She supposed he was a man of habit and tradition.

"Zeref," she breathed.

"Mavis."

"I've been waiting for you…"

"I know. Thank you…"

Mavis dropped her gaze and burrowed her head in his shoulder. To her surprise, Zeref, pulled away. Eyebrows scrunching up in frustration, Mavis's eyes conveyed hurt as he looked down at her. Not apologizing for anything, he steadily stared back, studying her. His hands came up to cup her face with gentle care. Mavis's heart beat faster, hurt forgotten.

Then, he was kissing her. He was kissing her like it was his last moment, like he would never see her again, like they didn't have eternity. Mavis's eyes widened before closing. She leaned in, and kissed him back with equal fervour. It was like… coming home. Kissing him, she felt herself being wrapped up in his warmth, love, comforting presence, and promises. She loved it. She loved him.

The two figures stood in the middle of the field, each remembering and creating memories. It was the start of something new, after all.

Finally, Zeref pulled away, lightly gasping. He looked down at the girl he loved with wonder. "Mavis… I've missed you."

Mavis, appearing equally awed, looked up at him. "I've missed you too."

"I'm sorry… I've missed so much. All those years…"

Mavis grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her chest, resting it against her heart. "It's okay, Zeref. We have eternity now. Forever."

He looked conflicted before giving in to her conviction, and smiled. "Yes. Forever."

"It's a deal then."

"I'll be by your side."

"Forever."

"Forever."

~The End~

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope I kept Mavis and Zeref in character well enough.

To explain a few things, my entire story is a bit of an AU in which Mavis and Zeref's conversation ending with the kiss happened before Mavis runs back to the guild, and Zeref never kisses her, and told her Natsu's name. I like to think that ever since hearing Natsu's name at the guild and actually watching him and his personality, she knew he was Zeref's brother.

Also, Mavis's vision of blood was caused by her magic, from not being used in so long and keeping it pent up for more than a year.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
